Deafening Silence
by dancingdani
Summary: Rose and Scorpius both arrive at Hogwarts to find that a new radical movement is in the making. Secrets, battles, betrayal, and loyalty are stacked against them. Will they somehow make it? Rated M for violence, some language, and mild sexual content.
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

A/N: This is my first time posting a story online, I welcome criticism and suggestions!

My intention is that this story will be long. Since Rose and Scorpius start out as 1st years, it will take a while for them to mature, but this is a Scorose story I promise! It definitely not filled with light subject matter, so beware! There will be violence and dark topics, and eventually some sexual contentish stuff and language. I'm not really sure how to judge good chapter lengths so I will probably post multiple chapters at once/ close together.

Also fair warning, I like cliff hangers.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff! Credit to JKR.

Chapter 1: Platform 9¾

Scorpius Malfoy was glancing across the train station when he felt his father Draco stiffen and his mother Astoria move her hand from his shoulder to give her husband a comforting squeeze on the arm. He slowly peered up at his father's tense face and followed his anxious stare to a noisy group further down the platform. He watched as Harry Potter knelt down to comfort his son Albus and Ron Weasley grumbled at his daughter, angrily gesturing in the Malfoy's direction.

"Deep breaths, Draco," he heard his mother whisper. Scorpius pursed his lips and pointedly stared at the train, avoiding the Golden Trio and their offspring. "Let's get Scorp settled, shall we?" his mother suggested, prodding Draco into action. Turning on his heel, Draco walked quickly in the opposite direction, not bothering to look back to see if his family was following.

"Here should be fine," Draco said tersely.

"Come on, love. Give us a hug!" Astoria opened her arms and wrapped them tightly around her son.

"You know how to contact us should the need arise," Draco stated. He patted his son on the back before gently pushing him onto the train.

"Just find a place to sit and keep your head down," Astoria instructed. "You should do just great," she said to herself more than her son.

Scorpius nodded and turned from his parents; anxious to find a quiet corner before the famous Weasleys and Potters boarded the train. He found an exceptionally small compartment, which was obviously unoccupied due to the musty smell caused by a crack in the window that was also allowing a brisk, cold breeze in. Satisfied that he would remain solitary in the space, he entered and shut the door behind him. After pulling the drapes closed over the door, he sat on the moldy seat and shuddered. He had to keep it together, or he was never going to make it to the school much less the whole year. He watched his parents shuffling nervously before they quietly left, careful to avoid recognition.

* * *

Rose rolled her eyes for about the millionth time that morning. James had already pulled enough pranks before reaching the platform that had caused her and Albus to have to change clothes twice. She could still smell smoke on her current shirt from when the last prank had gone quite badly and caught her and her nervous cousin Albus on fire. Aunt Ginny had made him unpack his trunk and confiscated all the new products their Uncle George had sent him. Now, her father was hissing in her ear about the blonde family across the platform and how she should strive to beat the boy academically because they were the dreaded Malfoys.

"He doesn't look awful," Albus commented on Scorpius.

"He looks spoiled," insisted his sister Lily. "I think Uncle Ron is right, you guys should avoid him. You never know what his parents taught him."

"Hmm." Rose acknowledged. She was never one to jump to conclusions, but rather carefully inspect and gather information before coming to an educated conclusion. Much like her mother, Hermione.

"Whoa! Almost time! Better go get settled in." Hermione herded Albus and Rose to get on the train, gently kissing her daughter on the head before firmly closing the train door. Rose and Albus quickly joined one of the many designated Potter/Weasley compartments and sat together.

James poked his head in. "Some of the Gryffindors think they know where the Malfoy spawn is hiding. We're going to 'welcome' him to Hogwarts, want to join?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"No," Rose said firmly. Albus slowly shook his head, knowing that James would tease him later for his lack of action.

"Fine. Have it your way." He shrugged as some boys ran past him, beckoning for him to follow. He closed the door behind him.

* * *

Scorpius heard scuffling and whispers outside the door. He sighed. He had hoped to avoid conflict until he reached the castle. He reached into his pocket and took out his wand, quickly stuffing it into the crack between the cushions so it wouldn't get stolen or broken. The whispers grew louder as if the few outside had grown into a crowd. The door opened.

"I heard that the spawn of the scum of the earth was in here," a boy in Gryffindor robes hissed. Scorpius pushed his knees up to his chest and scooted back as far as he could, so he was pressed up against the small window. He braced himself for the worst.

"I would hex you, but you're already so pitiful they would be an improvement on your worthless life and we can't have that," the Gryffindor sneered. "I suppose I could be generous today and hex you anyway."

"You will do nothing of the sort!" A girl in Ravenclaw robes pushed her way through the crowd and stood in front of the cowering figure. The boy eyed her Head Girl badge and groaned.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you aren't tempted to yourself. He's a Malfoy! He deserves it!" He reasoned.

"Be that as it may, if you jinx him now the professors will notice when he is being sorted and McGonagall will not tolerate it. I'm saving you from a month's detention. Besides, there's always time for a welcome party after the sorting. Assuming he lasts that long." She sniggered. The crowd grumbled but slowly started to clear out, muttering insults and promising torment at Scorpius as they left. The girl left last, not bothering to comfort or even acknowledge him on her way out.

Putting his feet back on the ground, Scorpius let himself breathe again. That had been a close call, and he knew that the next encounter with the crowd would be infinitely worse. He realized that the train had stopped he quickly poked his head into the hallway. Seeing that no one was around, he grabbed his wand from the cushions, ran to the nearest door, and jumped off the train. He remembered what his mother said about first years and boats. Finding them quickly, he chose the boat he knew would have Hagrid in it and tried to make himself as small as possible.


	2. The Great Hall

Chapter 2: The Great Hall

Rose was in pain. Albus was so nervous that the grip he had on her hand was causing her to lose feeling in her fingers.

"You'll be fine, Al," she reassured him yet again.

"I know, I know, but I just wish we could get it over with," he whined.

"Charging in head first? You sound like your dad." She giggled.

"Good! Maybe that means I'll make Gryffindor." He calmed down and finally loosened his grip on what remained of Rose's hand. The doors to the Great Hall opened and the first years slowly processed down the main aisle. After the Sorting Hat sang, Professor Longbottom stood next to the hat and began to read from the list of first years.

She didn't pay much attention to the names being called until she heard "Malfoy, Scorpius". The Great Hall fell silent. The students parted to let the small blonde through, avoiding touching him like his social outcast status was contagious. There was still complete silence as he reached the top step and sat on the stool while Neville dropped the hat onto his head.

There was no hesitation. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat declared. Rose noticed that most of the Slytherin table cringed or looked down at their laps in shame. She watched as Scorpius slid off the stool and soundlessly made his way to the Slytherin table. He plopped down into the seat at the end of the table, right where his new housemates had vacated.

When "Potter, Albus" was called, the volume of the room went quiet again, but then quickly erupted with low whispers. Rose realized that for everyone else, including the professors, history was being made. She finally understood why her cousin was so nervous. Relief washed over her after a few heart pounding seconds passed and Albus was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!" by a satisfied hat.

The same thing happened when she was sorted into the same house, which was slightly disappointing to her. She was thought she would have been sorted into Ravenclaw. Her daydreams were interrupted when she a boy with reddish brown hair brushed past her on his way to the hat. She watched as this boy was sorted into Ravenclaw and envied him a little.

"Who was that?" She asked her cousin who was still beaming.

"Huh? Oh, that's Cole Morgan. I talked to him on the train and he seems nice enough. His family is actually American, but they moved here when he was young so he got on the registry for Hogwarts. Why d'you ask?"

"Jealously. He got into Ravenclaw." Rose grumbled. Albus rolled his eyes and chuckled. They tuned into McGonagall's speech.

"Now I know that there are more notable names joining our ranks this year. I want it to be known that there will be no special treatment given to these individuals. This includes professors as well as students. Let me be perfectly clear. 'Special treatment' covers inside and outside the classroom. It means no relaxing of the rules _AND_ , " she paused "no bullying in any shape or form will be tolerated." There was a surge of murmurs and eye rolls from the students. Rose looked over to the Slytherin table and watched Scorpius shrink in his seat. McGonagall gave the room a final serious glare and started the feast with a clap of her hands. Rose dramatically covered face and hair as her male family members dove into the food, all having inherited the Ron Weasley appetite.

" Would you lot slow down?" she whined. "It's a wonder any of it makes it in your mouths at the rate you're going!"

* * *

Scorpius delicately picked at the food on his plate. He didn't want to have a full stomach before he ran to his room after the feast. He knew if he tried to leave now he would be easily followed. Perhaps if he waited until the big crowd of first years left he could blend in a bit and sneak down to his bed. Finally, the Slytherin prefect stood and called for the first years to follow him to the common room. As he stood up and tried to make his way to the line, he was shoved until he tripped. He quickly got up , but not before his hands were trampled on several times. Unsuccessfully blending in, he dejectedly joined the end of the line and avoided eye contact with everyone. The line made its way out of the Great Hall and through the corridors. It seemed like a long walk, and after a few more turns the prefect stopped.

"Sorry folks, I missed it." He said sheepishly. He turned the line around and in the confusion, Scorpius felt a pair of hands on his shoulders dragging him away from the line and into what looked like a girls' bathroom. His heart began to race. This is what he what he had feared the most. He hoped that McGonagall's speech would have put off an encounter for a few days, but from the looks of the small group he now faced, her strong words had only fuelled the fire.

"What're you looking at, Spawn?" the boy who had grabbed him spat. Scorpius quickly looked at his toes. A girl off to his right giggled.

"He looks so pathetic!"

"You should've seen him on the train, holed up in the corner like the vermin he is." He recognized the voice of the Ravenclaw girl from the train.

"Let's get on with it." Said another boy. He drew his wand and hurled a " _Stupefy!"_ at Scorpius. He didn't try to defend himself, and instead let his body take the full effect of the spell. He felt his head slam into the door of a stall.

"Grab his wand." The same boy ordered. The girl skipped over and plucked Scorpius' wand from inside his robes and threw it across the room like it was the most disgusting thing imaginable. She giggled as she dramatically wiped her hands on her robes and stepped out of the way as the rest of the group began firing spell after spell on Scorpius' defenseless body. He felt the skin on his chest tear, and realized that they were avoiding his face so that the marks wouldn't be visible to the professors.

After what seemed like an eternity, the boy quietly said, "Stop." He walked over to Scorpius and examined his wounds. Looking satisfied he knelt down to the injured boy's ear and hissed, "That's what you get for being the scum of the earth." Straightening up, he moved to put his wand away but stopped as Scorpius shifted slightly to try and stop the bleeding from his chest.

"There's one I've always wanted to try." Said the boy. " _CRUCIO."_ He commanded. Scorpius nearly blacked out as the curse pushed pain throughout his body, causing him to writhe and twist as his mouth opened in a silent scream. The boy's mouth curled into an evil grin and his eyes widened with delight, as Scorpius' pain grew deeper and deeper. Several seconds passed until someone from the group coughed uncomfortably, and the boy seemed to snap out of a demented trance, at the same time releasing the Malfoy heir from torture curse.

"Let's go." He barked, leading the group out of the bathroom and leaving the small blonde boy in the big red puddle behind. The door slammed shut.

A/N: btw I'm American, just as a spelling/ vocabulary reference.

Man, these chapters seem so short...


	3. The Hospital Wing

A/N: I got a really good question in a review and I can't figure out how to answer it other than a PM. Soooooo I'm going to answer it here. The reason I chose to have everyone hate the Malfoys (and other notable former Death Eater families) is because of a section that really stood out to me in DH. There is a part where Hermione comes across the fountain in the Ministry of Magic and discovers that the muggles are on the bottom "in their rightful place". My concept behind the MA in this story is that some wizards were so outraged by how muggles and muggle borns were treated during the war that they are beginning to group together and take action against the names they knew were active in Voldemort's campaign during the war, especially the pureblood Death Eater families. Slytherins join in the anti- campaign to protect themselves and their families.

Chapter 3: Hospital Wing

Rose was lost. She was following Albus to the Gryffindor common room along with all the other first years when Nearly Headless Nick had stopped her. He warned her of all the trouble her parents and uncles and aunts had gotten into and advised her to follow all the rules, for her own safety. When she had finally convinced him of her rule-abiding intentions, she looked around to find an empty hallway. Hurrying through the castle, she admitted defeat when she turned yet another promising looking corner and met a dead end. She was now attempting to retrace her steps when she ended up at what she assumed was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She could hear her whining from the hallway and decided to ask her for directions. Surely Myrtle would do a favor for Harry Potter's niece! She opened the door to the bathroom to find an oddly dark room. The few lights that were on flickered eerily, casting shadows and making the hair on Rose's arms and neck stand on end.

"Hello? Miss Myrtle?" she called quietly. She heard a soft shuffle of movement off to her left in one of the stalls. Walking slowly towards the noise, she asked, "I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor. I'm lost and I'm trying to make it to Gryffin-".

She broke off as her foot splashed in a puddle on the floor. She looked down and gasped as she realized the liquid was a mortal red. Following the direction of the blood, her eyes fell onto a small, black, huddled mass that was shivering on the floor. Rose quickly knelt on the floor and pulled the black cloth off the body. She held her breath as she realized that beneath all the blood, dirt, and sweat was a familiar pale face. Rose drew back as she recognized the bottle green eyes from the platform that were now staring at her. His gaze was unfocused but determined, and he blinked as his body continued to shudder through the visible waves of pain. She snapped back to her senses and rolled him from his side onto his back, lifting his head gently and cradling it in her hands.

"Come on, come on!" Rose pleaded to Scorpius. She could tell he was fading fast. Who had done this? Where were the professors? And the prefects? She focused on keeping him awake as she began to devise a plan to get the boy some help. As if her thoughts were heard, Moaning Myrtle appeared in the middle of the restroom.

"Didn't think he was going to make it," Myrtle whined. "I was preparing for him to join me."

"What happened? Did you see? Never mind you have to go get Professor McGonagall or Madame Lacy!" Rose commanded.

"I don't _have_ to do anything," Myrtle pouted. "You could ask nicely. After all, I'm not comfortable leaving bathrooms and pipes. The other ghosts talk about me."

"Fine. You're right, I apologize, Myrtle. _Please_ go get help. He needs the Hospital Wing." Rose said calmly. She wanted to scream at the ghost that the boy in her arms was dying and he didn't have time for a polite rescue, but she bit her tongue. She remembered what her mother had told her about the ghost's temperamental tendencies. As Myrtle sniffed in gratitude and zoomed off, Rose returned her attention back to the dying blond.

"Who did this to you?" she asked. His eyes were fluttering shut, so there was no respond. She began to cautiously examine his wounds, tenderly moving his shirt aside from his chest to assess the damage. There were deep wounds that reached from just under his collarbones to the tops of his hipbones. Twisting him slightly, she could see that some of them extended around to his back. Where there was not torn flesh, large red bruises covered his skin. His right arm was visibly broken, and Rose suspected his left leg was as well given its sharp unnatural angle. She began to cry.

"Why would someone do this?" she wondered aloud. She knew the Malfoys were not the most popular family. She had even overheard her Uncle Harry discussing them being targeted by the radical group called the Muggle Alliance (MA for short). The MA targeted all the former Death Eater families, but the Malfoys were especially targeted given their financial support to the rebuilding of the Ministry following the war. People didn't want dirty money involved in the new government. Her family only allowed her and her cousins to attend Hogwarts because the headmistress assured them that they would not become mascots for the radical movement of anti-pureblood fanatics. Rose could not believe that these same radicals would go so far as to have their children target an 11-year-old at school. Bullying maybe, but such violence! Rose wiped her tears and stroked Scorpius' face, willing him to stay alive until help came. She was becoming more and more desperate as the puddle around them was slowly becoming a pool. Her head snapped towards the door as she heard rapid footsteps and the headmistress arguing with the moaning ghost.

"Speak sensibly, Myrtle! What happened to Rose Weasley? Oh, there you are dear! Tell me wha-" She broke off as her eyes registered the blood smeared across Rose's face from where she had wiped her tears away. The old witch's eyes quickly looked down and took in Scorpius' mangled body and the still growing pool of blood around them. She marched over and pulled the cloak over Scorpius' body and face. Using a levitation spell, she lifted his small, wet form out of Rose's arms and pulled Rose to her feet. She wordlessly led them out of the bathroom and quickly through the halls until she reached the Hospital Wing. She released Rose's arm and shoved the doors open, calling for Madame Lacy.

"Lacy, take him. I don't know what happened, but I've never seen so much blood from one person. He may need Saint Mungo's." McGonagall's voice shook. "Come here Miss Weasley and explain what happened." Rose recounted her failed attempts to find her common room and how she came upon the scene after the action.

"So you didn't see anything or anyone?" McGonagall pinched her nose. " Well, we had better get you checked out regardless. Better safe than sorry as the Muggles say." She turned on her heel. "I must notify his parents. Stay here until I come back." Rose nodded dumbly and stumbled into the bed across from Scorpius. She stared blankly as the Healer rushed around him, muttering spells and tilting his head back while she poured potions down his throat.

She must have drifted off at some point because she woke with a start when she heard the _click-clack_ of several pairs of shoes. The door swung open and McGonagall strode in, leading a solemn looking Draco and a tear streaked Astoria. Astoria rushed forward and pulled the curtain back, a new flood of tears rolling down her face as she got a first look at the state of her only child.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"It is not entirely clear. The curses and spells used on him are not spells that we teach here. There is evidence that the torture curse was used, " the headmistress explained. " We can launch a search to locate who exactly did this if that is your wish. I hesitated to start without your input, as it would direct more attention to your family."

"Let's focus on Scorpius for now, " Draco decided. "Does he need Saint Mungo's?"

"No, but he will take several days to recover and it will be a while until he can engage in any physical exercise." Madame Lacy walked out of her office to administer the next dose of medicine.

"I must go reply to the Minister about this incident. I had hoped that the MA would leave Hogwarts out of this, but now we know there are supporters here measures must be taken." McGonagall said angrily. "I'll be back later." She left.

"When will he wake up?" Astoria asked.

"I gave him a sleeping potion to help with recovery, it should wear off soon. These other potions are to restore blood and close these wounds. Try not to move him or get him excited when he wakes. I'll let you process, and I'll be in my office if you need me." Madame Lacy collected the potion vials and moved to Rose's bed. "I'd like to keep you here overnight, and I'll be back later to give you a sleeping potion to help you sleep. Food should arrive shortly. For now, rest." She patted Rose's head and went to her office.

Astoria and Draco pulled up chairs and sat next to their son. They sat in silence until Scorpius shifted slightly in his sleep. Astoria jumped up.

"Scorp? I'm right here, love! Draco, what are we going to do?" she asked. "You know he'll block us out when we ask."

"I'm not going to force him to show us. And it's not as if he can tell us," Draco said bitterly. "We're just going to have to be patient."

"Did that tribe leader in Africa ever get back to you? Can they bring his voice back?" Astoria asked.

"No, they can't. Their best guess is that it's something he has to do himself. But he's clearly not strong enough, it'll have to wait until he's older." Draco concluded. "In the meantime, we'll just have to keep using Legilimens if he wants to show us something. It's lucky that he's gifted in that area."

* * *

Scorpius could hear his mother's voice. He was grateful for her soft musical tone, it distracted from the pain he was feeling. He lay there allowing his body to wake up, embracing the pain and listening to his parents' converse. He was grateful that his father was not going to attempt to invade his mind. Not that he ever had before, but given the circumstances, Scorpius wouldn't have blamed his father if he tried. Draco would probably be successful too, because of how weak Scorpius was feeling. Scorpius decided to open his eyes. He was looking at the bed across from him and saw the bright red hair of Rose Weasley. He was shocked to remember that she was the one who made sure he was alive, recovering with his parents. He turned his head and watched his parents' faces go through a series of emotions, ending with joy.

"You're awake," Astoria beamed. "How are you feeling?" Scorpius shrugged. He didn't feel that bad considering what he had been through. The potions must be working. Astoria nodded, thrilled that the response wasn't worse.

"Do you remember anything?" Draco asked vaguely. Scorpius turned his head away, mentally collecting the memories of the incident and locking some of them away in his mind. He turned back to his father and nodded. "You'll let me look?" Draco asked, shocked. Scorpius nodded once. " _Legilimens!_ " Draco said without hesitation. Scorpius pushed the memory of Rose carefully holding him and asking Myrtle for help, up until Professor McGonagall appeared. He wanted his parents to know that they owed his life to Rose.

Draco left his son's mind and turned to stare at Rose, his mouth open in surprise. "McGonagall told us you helped him to safety, but I had no idea you stayed with him like that. Why?" He wondered in disbelief.

"I know my family didn't exactly get along with yours in school, but they have always taught me to give help to those who need it. My dad aside, the rest of my family would have done the same as I did. We do not agree with the MA or anything they do. I personally don't have any reason to dislike or harm Scorpius, so I'm going to treat him with kindness, as I would anyone else." Rose explained. Scorpius raised his eyebrows in surprise, his eyes wide. He just wanted his parents to recognize Rose's importance in how he had survived, he didn't expect to be given a clean slate from the daughter and niece of the Golden Trio. He was so used to being condemned immediately for his name. His family's involvement in the war had made social encounters uncomfortable since he was born. In recent years, the MA, starting with his voice being taken when he was 8, had outright targeted his family.

"Thank you," Astoria stood and walked towards Rose. She placed her hands on the edge of Rose's bed. "You have no idea what that means to us." She smiled sweetly.

"N-no problem," Rose said awkwardly. She picked at the hem of the blanket on her bed. It was common sense for her to treat everyone the same, regardless of their past. She didn't realize that it would be such a big deal. Astoria gave the bed a pat before returning to her husband and son. Scorpius watched as Rose picked at the food that arrived for her. As his parents began to talk to each other in soft, hushed tones, he turned his attention to them. He let his mother fuss over his hair and blankets, and listened to his father talk about his work.


End file.
